Family Assessment: Membrane Household
by doompants
Summary: This is what happens when the social workers get involved...


BABY/CHILD INSPECTION AGENCY FAMILY ASSESSMENT

Child: Dib Membrane

Child: Gaz Membrane

Adult: Professor Membrane, Father

Family Factors:

Reason for Agency Involvement:

A report was called in to the Abuse Hotline alleging that the father, Professor Membrane, has been leaving the children Dib and Gaz alone unsupervised for long periods of time while he was at work. The investigator made an immediate response to the home at 6:30 in the evening and discovered that the children were in fact unsupervised. The child Gaz answered the door. She was dressed appropriately for the weather and was wearing a skull necklace and carrying a GameSlave 2, at which she was glancing throughout the interview. She stated her brother Dib Membrane was in the living room. The investigator entered the living room and saw the child Dib Membrane, who was also dressed appropriate to the weather. Shelves were found to be well-stocked with food; however, the children reported that their father leaves them to cook for themselves and requires them to tell him they love him on his floating head-display robot before he will provide them with food.

The father, Professor Membrane, was interviewed via his floating head-display robot as he was reportedly "at the lab working on a critical experiment." It should be noted that the head-display robots, although they do float and have arms, are not considered an adequate method of child supervision by this Agency. The Professor reported that he does not believe the children are in any danger, but he would like help with Dib's behavior as he has concerns for Dib's mental health. The investigator discussed with the father that floating head-display supervision is not appropriate, as the children's age and developmental level is not considered enough for full independence, and a safety plan including alternate supervisors for the children was put into place.

Legal sufficiency to remove the children was not granted, and the children remain in-home with the father. Risk is moderate at this time as the children are self-protective, are visible to the community through Skool and their pediatrician, and no other high risk factors were present. The father was referred to Positive Parenting Skillz Class and to Kids Kare Afterskool Program.

Cultural:

The father signed ICWA forms stating that the children are not of Native American origin.

The father and children report they celebrate most major holidays, including Christmas, Halloween, and Valentine's Day. In addition they have a "scheduled family dinner" at a restaurant one time a year, at which the father is physically present. Gaz stated her favorite restaurant is Bloaty's Pizza Hog. The father reports that the family's belief system is "Real Science." However, Dib added that he personally believes in "most paranormal things." He reports that his father is unhappy with his differing belief system.

Child factors:

The children are up-to-date on their pediatricians' appointments. The father reports they have no major health concerns at this time, but that Gaz was hospitalized at one point for an unexplained pig-breath ailment which has since resolved. Children have no major dental problems. Dib wears glasses and his prescription is current.

The father is concerned about Dib's mental health. Dib was diagnosed Crazy and spent some time in the Crazy House For Boys, but he is not currently on any psychotropic medication. Dib also received in-skool counseling from counselor Mr. Dwicky until Mr. Dwicky disappeared abruptly. No counseling has been reported since.

Gaz has no diagnosed mental health needs; she is just scary.

Both children attend Skool and are performing at or above grade level; however Dib has been reported tardy several times and has been suspended once for throwing punch at a parent-teacher conference. Peer behavioral counseling is recommended for Dib due to these persistent behavior issues. Neither child has an IEP.

Gaz is not involved in any after-skool or extracurricular activities. Her social life appears to be centered around her GameSlave 2 and friends she has met while playing online. Overall she says her relationships with her peers are positive.

Dib is not involved in any after-skool or extracurricular activities. He has been the target of bullying at school and is also reported to have been the bully in several incidents of aggression against his classmate Zim.

The children have no Department of Juvenile Crime involvement.

Adult factors:

The father, Professor Membrane, is employed with TV shows, government contracts, and merchandising contracts. He is financially stable and has maintained stable housing. He has no substance or mental health issues. The father states he attempts to stay involved with his children's education. He has a Ph.D in real Science and values education very highly; however, he usually only attends Skool functions via his floating head-display robot. He says that his barrier to greater involvement is work-related, as the world will cease to function if he does not perform his job at Membrane Labs.

The father lives alone with his children and reports no involvement as a perpetrator or victim of domestic violence. A records check revealed no criminal history and no prior calls to the abuse hotline. Neighbors reported no concerns.

The father reports his social supports are his colleagues, lab assistants, and his stage handler. He stated they would be willing to supervise the children "if he paid them enough." He states he does not attend religious services.

Actions and Risk:

The father was referred to Positive Parenting Skillz Class, Kids Kare Afterskool Program, and was provided with the information to get his son Dib involved with peer behavioral counseling for his skool attendance and bullying issues. The father and children were provided with the investigator's cell phone and on-call cell phone numbers in case any further issues present.

Risk to the children is assessed at moderate at this time and home visits will be bi-weekly until the case can be staffed to lower risk. The children remain in the home with the father. First judicial review will be in 90 days.


End file.
